


Dor

by the_widow_twankey



Category: Constantine (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:56:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2523158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_widow_twankey/pseuds/the_widow_twankey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not the first time he’s come to Chas all banged up and knowing Constantine it will not be the last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dor

**Author's Note:**

> A sad tempt at being deep.  
> And also I love this show so I want the fics to start coming in asap.  
> PS: I have not read the Hellblazer comics. I'm working from what the show has given me.

It’s not the first time he’s come to Chas all banged up and knowing Constantine it will not be the last. No matter how many times they perform this song and dance John will always hesitate at the door jamb, subtly letting Chas know that he can tell him to piss off this time and he’ll go tend to his own bruises like the grown up he claims to be. Of course the out is never taken. Chas gestures him into his modest apartment and John makes a beeline to the bathroom, dropping articles of clothing in his wake. Chas picks them up with a long suffering sigh he doesn’t mean to take them to the laundry room.

After he sets the machine to wash he goes to the bathroom to find John halfheartedly washing blood off his shoulder, cigarette smoking in the ashtray he kept in the bathroom for these moments. He’s waiting for him. John will never admit that he liked it when Chas does the washing as he sits and relaxes, simply turning when needed to aid the other man in getting hard to reach places. Chas takes the washcloth away with little to no real trouble, gets to his knees at the side of that claw foot tub and begins rubbing at dry blood on John’s cheek. They usually don’t talk during this; the splashing of the water and John’s nigh undetectable exhales of smoke the only sounds, this time is no different. Fingers “unintentionally” touch skin as the water turns pink and the smell of body wash fills the air.

When he’s clean, Chas stands up and John steps out. A hand reaches out to hold John’s hip as the other holds the back of his neck and they kiss. Wet skin soaking dry clothes and lips meeting chastely. They separate, foreheads touching, and John is set for rejection. The same song and dance.

It never comes so their lips meet again, tongues joining the union. Later they’ll find a bed and fall upon it. Chas will get the half empty bottle of lube from the bedside table. John’s breath will hitch despite being thoroughly prepared because there are just some things you’ll always be unprepared for. Hands will squeeze backs of thighs too tight and add more bruises to the lot and for a moment the cynic will be made malleable and open.

In the morning, John is still there for he refuses to be a walking cliché and leave without a note. They put off leaving the bed. The smoke surrounds them both as John offers a drag and Chas, as always, declines and gets up to make breakfast. John wraps the part of the sheet that still holds the body heat of his best mate around himself. He’ll never admit it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dor (Romanian) is the longing for someone you love very much, combined with sadness, and implies the need to sing sad songs; its etymology relates it to “dorinta” which means wish.


End file.
